The Everlasting Smile
by milleniumsailormoon
Summary: A very touchy and tragic long story with a happy ending starring Candy. A must read for people that love suspense. ^_^
1.

I do not own any Candy Candy characters. And that's it, hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter OneThe Proposal  
  
  
"Candy!" A blonde man caught up with a blonde girl.  
"Albert!" The girl answered back.  
It was a beautiful summer morning, the roses were blooming in Anthony's rose garden.  
"I knew I would find you here." Albert answered back. He looked up towards the sun. His almost white hair shone brightly.  
Candy laughed. "What brings you here, from your studies?"  
It was just few months after Candy had found out that Uncle William, the wealthy Audrey was actually her good friend Albert. Candy had moved into a newly built mansion by the rose garden.  
"I have something to tell you." Albert suddenly grew more serious. He looked down at Candy's hair.  
"Really?" Candy smiled. "I'm listening."  
"Let's go to the lake. I will tell you there." Albert took Candy's arm and walked her into Archie's little boat.  
"So..."  
"Close your eyes."  
Candy did so, a second later, a frog jumped into the boat and started rocking it causing it to turnover. Water splashed everywhere. It was very cool indeed beneath the hot summer sun. Both swam ashore and began catching their breath. But right after that, laughter surrounded the air.  
"Will you..." Albert muttered.  
"Huh?" Candy turned and stared at Albert sensing something was going to happen. She waited patiently.  
"Will you marry me?" Albert spit it out.  
"Oh Albert..." Candy hesitated.  
"I know that you're still obsessed with the memories of Terry Grandchester." Albert looked away. "But I can't get you out of my mind. Your every movement and smile makes me hold my breath. I can't bare it longer to not tell you... I have to go to a special meeting in Scotland, next week. And I can't go without... telling you my feelings. It will be too painful and harsh to stand then."  
"Albert..."  
"When the first time I saw you, on your Pony Hill, you were the only one else than my sister and the animals that made me laugh. I lost my sister, my precious and dear sister. But I can't lose you. I admired your humor, and your innocence. Then we met again by the lake. I remembered you then, I fished you out of the water. And brought you into the villa. I looked at you every night, and thought to myself, what you really meant to me. You looked so much like my sister. I didn't know if I really loved you because you reminded me of my passed away sister, or just plain you. But I figured it all out at St. Paul. You and Terry loved each other. I didn't want to interfere. I couldn't. I couldn't let you be unhappy when you loved Terry not me. I kept quiet. Back in America, you took care of me. I had recovered soon, very soon and pretended to be ill. I'm sorry, but that was my only excuse to be with you. But it was all driven away by Neil. And now, this will be my last chance until I move to Scotland for a year or two. I will be away, and I want to make you my wife, before I leave." Albert stared at Candy with intense eyes.   
Candy felt the blue tightly binding her eyes to it. Candy couldn't pull away. She felt her cheeks redden. So all along he was just hiding his feelings? But if I say yes, I'll cause him pain. I can't get Terry out of my mind, but I also love Albert. He was always there for me. He cared for me and thought of every way to make me happy.  
"Albert..." Candy paused and trust her heart to say the words. "I will marry you."  
A smile spread across Albert's face like a rose blooming in the center of a field. He naturally hugged Candy and kissed her lips.  
If this should be my fate, shall be it. This is all I want from life. To be with Candy forever.  
"Here Candy..." Albert fished a box from his now wet pants. "This is for you." He opened up the soaked box and took out a diamond ring. He slid it onto Candy's finger.  
"Oh Albert. You didn't have to buy such a thing. Your love is enough."  
"I know, but I want you to have something to remember me with."  
As the two of them made their way to Albert's Villa, the messenger immediately approached.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir William. But there's a special letter for you delivered just now." The boy gave Sir William an envelope. Albert opened the enveloped and read the later. His face turned pale white as he did so. Candy held onto his shoulder to keep him from falling.   
"What's wrong Albert?" Candy whispered.  
"This letter... I have to go to Scotland tomorrow."  
Everyone was silent, Albert looked down at Candy, thinking about what Candy would become when he come back finally. Would she change her mind? "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Candy."  
"Don't be, it's not your fault." Candy made up a smile. "You're busy, and it's probably very important. We can finish up when you come back." Candy pointed out brightly.  
Albert tried to smile with Candy. But his heart worried him so. He had a feeling that he would regret this.  
  
That evening, maids helped Albert pack, and the next morning, the car was ready. Mr. Johnson was driving.  
"Be careful Albert." Candy smiled at the grave figure inside the car.  
"Take care." And with that the car sped off.  
  
Later with Patty, Archie and Annie in Candy's mansion. They were all talking about their day, when Annie realised something glittering on Candy's fingure.  
"Candy what's that?" Annie asked suddenly.  
"What's what?" Candy tried to hide the truth.  
"The thing on your figure."  
"Oh that..." Candy blushed fiercely.  
"Oh my, you don't tell me... Candy are you really?" Patty went to hug Candy tightly. "You're really engaged to Albert?"  
"How did you know?" Candy suddenly asked blushing beet red.  
"Everybody knows that you two were perfect. We were just waiting for Albert to confess." Annie explained.  
Archie nodded. "But it is bad news that he had to go to Scotland sooner than expected."  
Archie and Annie were married few weeks after Candy's Mansion was finished. Candy was a special guest invited to the wedding. And Candy wished those two the best. Archie seemed have aged more than ever. He was no longer the playful boy he had used to be. And Annie more of a lady, though still shy, she was very connected with the society.  
Patty still remained single. Though she pretended she had gotten over Stear's death. Patty still carried the scar of pain. She stayed with the Audrey and helped around. Everybody treated her as a family.  
Everybody remained silent for a few minutes each carrying some secret of their own. Suddenly Annie started to talk.  
"It is truly bad indeed. Since the..."  
"Annie!" Patty stopped her.  
"What is it? Annie?" Candy asked curiously.  
"Don't tell her Annie, for her own good." Patty pleaded.  
"If it's anything about me, I have the right to know." Candy stuttered.  
"The Grandchester boy had moved into the city."  
A dark shadow was drawn over Candy's eyes.  
He's back? But he can't be, not after me being engaged to Albert.  
A cold wind swept the bones of every one of them. And they all felt the pain in Candy's heart. The sorrow, the confusion, and the memories of good times and bad.  
"Why?" Candy asked herself.  
"He had broken up with Susana." Patty spit out then. "Because Susana had found someone more popular, and dumped Terry. Poor guy, must be very depressed right now."  
"Like I had been." Candy repeated to herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She covered her face and ran into her bedroom. Threw herself onto her bed and cried on her pillows.  
Why does this have to happen to me. Fate won't spare me. Those memories, the heartaches, and broken hearts. Why won't it let me be!  
Below the door bell rang throughout the household. The butler got the door. And a minute later, Candy heard a knock on the door. Candy whipped her eyes and tried to make her voice even.  
"What is it?"  
The maid answered. "There's a guest here that claims to be Terry Grandchester."  



	2. 

This would be a touch story with um... touchy scenes. Well I don't own any Candy Candy characters, blah blah blah. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
Chapter TwoWe Meet Again  
  
  
"It is Terry Grandchester, mistress, and he asks for you." The maid explained.  
"Terry Grandchester..." Candy repeated again and again as if it was an ancient and forgotten name.  
"Should I tell him to come in, mistress?"  
"No... I'll go down. Tell him to wait."  
"Yes." Then the maid left the room.  
Candy whipped her tears away. And made her way to the tea room. She accidentally tripped over the carpet. Patty ran over to help her up.  
"What's wrong Candy? I heard that there is a visitor, who is it?"  
Candy's eyes darkened into a shadow. She remained silent and tears oozed out of her eyes. She continued weeping without one word.  
"Candy! Tell us." Archie urged worried about the sudden mood.  
"Is it because of what we told you? About Terry? But..." Annie stopped.  
The heart of all four skipped.  
"Is he..." Patty hesitated to ask. Candy made her way onto the couch. And nodded.  
"Oh God, why does he have to be reminded of again. I tried my hardest to let go of him, thinking it was for the best. But he has to come back. Why? Why?" Candy buried her face into her hands.  
"Do you want me to call him up?" Patty suggested. "It would be impolite."  
Candy ran towards the stairs. "Do what you like Patty." Then Candy stumped up the stairs and threw herself again into a dark corner cushion.  
Below she could here the door opening and foot steps and greetings been said from all of them.  
I wish Albert was here, if he was everything would be fine. He would comfort me. Oh Albert, where are you? I need you so bad... I haven't loved you so much until now. When you're gone.  
Candy whipped away her tears with her skirt and peeked down. Terry looked more like the drunkard he used to be at St. Paul's then the actor Candy last remembered him to be.  
"Terry..." Candy whispered softly. "Why? Why have you become like this?"  
"It's nice to see all of you again." Terry said.  
"You too Terry." Annie replied.  
"You're married I say, Annie?" Terry smiled.  
"Yes Terry to Archie." Annie looked at Archie with a warm smile.  
"And Stear... I'm very sorry Patty." Terry bowed.  
"You don't have to be. I tried my best to get over it, and I almost did though not entirely. What brings you here?" Patty asked.  
Everyone knew the answer but kept it silent as if no one had a clue. Finally Terry broke the silence.  
"Where is Candy?" His face darkened to a painful twist.  
Annie and Patty started at each other searching for a suitable answer.  
"I'm right here." Candy felt her saying. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She wanted to talk to Terry again. To be close to him.  
Terry turned around now facing her and looking into her eyes, searching for the compassion and love she felt for him before. But he found nothing except emptiness and sorrowful memories of him. He also found a new love, for someone else, someone else then him.  
"Candy..." He whispered through the breeze that swept again into the room. "How are you?"  
Candy walked down the stairs blindly. The light shone through the window and made her face very bight.  
"I'm fine Terry." Candy said toneless at seeing her lover once more. She stood still like a stone at the end of the stairs.  
The room was quiet. It was too silent. It was silence for like a 10 minutes. Memories that had only existed in Candy's heart became to overtake her. Candy did not know how she made her way to the couch. She sat down on the soft cushion. She wanted to hide the truth, to hide her love, hide her feelings. She didn't want to think about love anymore. She didn't want to be heart ever, ever again in her life. And she wanted peace.  
Candy held back her tears. She walked out of the room. "I'll be back before dinner."  
She made her way out of the mansion, hoping that Terry would be gone then. She didn't want to eat, she couldn't cry. Her tears were already dry from the sobbing and weeping for Terry.  
Why didn't you come sooner? Why did you confess earlier when I was still long for you. Now when I just want peace and happiness for the first time in my life. You come in and meddle with it again. I don't understand you, Terry. I can't stand you. You and your smile, your eyes, your heart and fierce in passion. I am scared. I have to tell myself the truth, I didn't want you to come back. After all the things, you can't just come back and walk into my life, and expect everything to be okay again. You can't, not after what Susana had done for you, and your decision to stay with her.  
Candy sat into Archie's boat and sunk into a vivid dream.  
  
Dream:  
  
"... if there is not anyone who object that these two should be together, then I will announce you..."  
"Stop!"  
Candy opened her eyes, she saw Albert wearing a dark suit. And herself a bride's gown. She looked towards first speaker, a priest. And then at the owner of the sudden halt. All happiness drained from her face as she saw who it was. Terry stood and stared jealously and evilly at Albert.  
"Terry!" Everyone shouted towards him.  
"Yes that's me, and I object of you two being married."  
Terry walked up to Candy who was unable to move, frozen in time. He told her face and forced a long kiss. Candy felt the pain coming to her heart again, unbearable, and unable to release it.  
"Why? Why terry?" Candy whispered after the terrifying and fierce touch.  
"Because I still love you. I care for you more than anything else then the world. Candy, don't you love me?" Candy was captured by Terry's longing eyes. She was surprised that he questioned her love. The love that remained strong and true until, until Terry's decision which broke the string that bonded them together. The agony of the jerk was unbearable for both.  
"How can you say that Terry?" Candy answered back finding her heart speaking the words. "I always loved you and always will."  
"Then why..."  
"I also love Albert. I want you to be happy, go back to Susana and claim her love once more."  
"She's just playing me."  
"She had condemned suicide for you."  
"I will be with no other woman, if fate decides to take you away from me, I shall die here in front of you."  
"Oh Terry." Candy's eyes sparkled with tears. "Don't say such a thing." She closed her eyelids trying to shut everything out. "These days have been too tough, only Albert was there for me." Candy turned to Albert who stood there without moving a muscle.  
Candy slowly kneeled down and covered her face. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand this confusion..." Then she gave up and fainted on the floor, she felt the cool marble touching her cheeks, and the whole world was swirling away and away, further and further towards the distant sky. It was dark red with a crystal clear sadness added to it. Candy stared at the image, the past oozed into her mind, she could make no sense out of it. She did not know what to say, what to think, what to do. Except to lay there forever till eternity.  
"Good bye my friends." Candy whispered through the wind and heavily closed her eyes.  



End file.
